thenationchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neutral Nation
The Neutral Nation is the second largest Nation in Aechna after Shadow. It's split into 9 parts with 8 cities surrounding a large area of dead wasteland known as the Land Of The Cursed. The Neutral Nation is inhabited by the Star Children, a species of 8 races. One race inhabiting each city. The Cities are: * City Of Elements * City Of Magic * City Of Blood * City Of Moons * City Of Dreams * City Of Lies * City of Mischief * City Of Riddles Schools Most of the schools in the Neutral Nation are in the City Of Elements. There are about 30 schools in the Neutral Nation and about 15 of them are in the City Of Elements. There are 3 in the City Of Dreams, 10 in City Of Blood and 2 in City Of Lies. Music Bellezza (née Di Chimici), Marcel Bellezza, Jason Hartling/Greenwood, Anna Di Chimici (née Hartling/Greenwood), Alinai Belcourt (née Ariail) and Akai Ariail were just some of the main characters to attend Tower Academy, the major school in the entire Nation, which is situated just a few meters in front of the Daemon Tower. City Of Elements The City Of Elements is inhabited by the Daemons of Aechna. Now the origin of the Aechnan Daemons in unknown but Aechnans suspect that they appeared when the blood of a Demon from the Darkness Nation was accidentally mixed with the blood of a Mortal, creating what Aechna knows as Daemon Blood. Now the Dark Children have tried to inject it into Aechnans for it to fail and kill them. Then they figured out how to mix it with their blood and tried it again. This time the Aechnan it was being injected into turned into a Daemon. The Dark Children then realized they created a new breed of Daemon known as Elemental Daemons. Or just Daemons to the Aechnans. They were a breed of humanoid Demons with elemental powers. There were the Ice Daemons, the Water Daemons, the Fire Daemons, the Electricity/Lightning/Storm Daemons, the Air Daemons and the Earth Daemons. Jason Hartling was turned into an Electricity/Lightning/Storm Daemon, later becoming Jason Greenwood. Adolfo Zuccarelli was turned like Jason into a Fire Daemon years after his parents were turned into Earth Daemons. City Of Magic The City Of Magic is inhabited by the Warlocks of Aechna. The Warlocks were the weakest race of Star Children in Aechna. They could easily be won over in a war by simply threatening them. Something that the Dark Children have tried twice and only ever succeeded once. When the Dark Children wanted a Seventh Nation, they sent skeletal creatures known as Night Creatures to the City Of Magic. The Warlocks were afraid and weak at this point, meaning that they gave in and used their magic to help the Dark Children in winning the Battle of Seven Nations - The NightSong War. Towards the end of The Seven Nations book series, a single Warlock stood up for her kind. She went to the Aechnan Council and they agreed to protect the Warlocks should they be asked to help the Dark Children in war again. The Council then, with the help of the Warlocks and Queen Luna Solar - the Founder of the Shadow Nation - destroyed the Seventh Nation which became the Land Of The Cursed soon after. In 2012, Anna Hartling was turned into a Warlock a mere 2 years after her brother Jason was turned into a Daemon. It was Jason's Daemon brother Thomas Greenwood that found her shivering, weak and cold in an alleyway in the Warlock City when his family were visiting. He brought her back to the hotel they were staying in only to watch Jason spring up and hug Anna tightly when he saw her. Thomas and the rest of the Greenwoods, Rebecca - Jason's younger sister and her parents, then found out that Anna was Jason's biological sister from when he was a Shadow Child. The Greenwoods then adopted Anna despite that she was an entirely different race from their own. City Of Blood The City Of Blood is inhabited by the Vampires of Aechna. City Of Moons The City Of Moons is inhabited by the Werewolves of Aechna. City Of Dreams The City Of Dreams is inhabited by the Goblins of Aechna. City Of Lies The City Of Lies is inhabited by the Pixies of Aechna. City Of Mischief The City Of Mischief is inhabited by the Elves of Aechna. City Of Riddles The City Of Riddles is inhabited by the Faeries of Aechna.